Your Number Was Up The Day I Met You
by Rays of a Smile
Summary: Cute little one-shot about Bella and Edward. I got some of it from the deleted scene #3 of the first movie, the rest I just worked my magic : It starts off with the popular couple having a walk in the forest while on a visit with the Denalis. Takes place New Moon/Eclipse-ish.


First off, I just want to say that I **_do not own anything Twilight_**. All that belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer!

Cute litte one-shot. I got bored and couldn't sleep. It was like 2:30 in the morning and I decided to search Twilight on Youtube. Well, I found the deleted scenes and got an idea from the "Your Number Was Up The Day I Met You" scene and couldn't get it out of my head. So I opened up a new Word Doc and got right to writing. I finished around 4 that same morning. **I took some from the first movie, deleted scene #3**. The rest I just worked my magic. **Oh and it takes place around New Moon/Eclipse-ish.**

Hope you like it! Enjoy :D

PS- Please, no hating. This is my first fanfic. I would like constructive critisism, though, so I can improve my writing skills :)

Your Number Was Up The Day I Met You

"Want to go for a walk with me?"

Looking up at Edward, I nod and take his hand, grateful for the escape from the Cullen and Denali girls. They were talking about shopping and everyone knows just how much I despise it.

Several minutes later, after we made it out of the house and into the woods, Edward starts talking. "Bella, you shouldn't really walk around in the woods by yourself anymore." He sighs and shovs his hands in his pockets.

I frown, wanting to hold his ice cold hand.

"Or, at least, not without me."

I scoff. "You don't think I can take care of myself?" I ask playfully.

"I know you can't," he says seriously. "Remember when I left?"

We both wince and he stops talking. It was a sensitive subject between us. Last winter, after my birthday party he and his family threw for me, he decided that I wasn't safe with him; that he was the threat. So he left. I was a wreck, which I later found out that he was as well.

"Edward-" I try.

"No Bella. Forget it."

I sigh, having given up.

After a few minutes of silence as we continue walking, Edward says "Sometimes I'm not the most dangerous thing out here."

I stop walking entirely to turn to him. "I know. But I'll only-"

Sighing heavily, Edward stares down at me and runs a hand threw his bronze locks. "Can you just be more careful?" His gaze is intense and it takes all of my strength not to look away.

When he finally drops his hand and we continue with our walk, I quickly take it in both of my own, holding it tight. He pulls his eyebrows in confusion. "Sure. As long as you promise me something in return."

His face softens. "Anything," he whispers.

"Don't ever leave me again."

As if my words have brought him physical pain, Edward drops to the ground on his knees. "I'm so sorry, Love. So _so_ sorry. I'll never be able to forgive myself, as long as I live. As long as I _exist_."

I crouch down to his level. "Don't be sorry. We both learned a lesson. We can't live without the other. At least now we know."

His golden eyes- so full of pain- search mine. "I can't leave you again. I won't. Ever."

Smiling slightly, I lean in, pressing my lips to his cold marble ones. I feel Edward kiss me back, hard. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I hug him closer to me. He stands up, pulling me with him. I pull away for a second to catch my breath. When I do, Edward smiles at me. I smile back, and pull him towards me again. He laughs a little but tangles a hand in my hair, the other on my hip. I jump up onto him, wrapping my legs around him. Gasping for air again, we pull apart, smiling. "You know, maybe my number was up the day that van almost crushed me."

Chuckling darkly, and trying to catch his breath, he whispers in my ear: "Bella, baby. Your number was up the day I _met_ you." He starts nibbling on my ear.

"Well then, Mister Know-It-All.. Maybe you're just messing around with fate."

"Oh am I?" Suddenly, we're on the ground, me laying next to him. I grab his shirt- a grey t-shirt- and pull myself closer to him.

When I look at him, I push my side bangs out of my face and behind my ears. "You really want a taste? I mean, I know you did back at the dance studio in Phoenix, when I was dying and all, but-"

"Yes."

"What?"

Chuckling, he repeats himself. "Yes, Bella. I want a taste."

Biting my bottom lip nervously, I slowly stick my finger in his open mouth. Closing his lips around it, he bites. I try not to wince when it stings.

"Sorry," he mumbles when I pull my finger out and stick it in my own mouth.

I smile, taking my finger out of my mouth. "It's okay."

"Fragile little human," he says with a smirk.

I gasp, my expression going from smiley to serious. "Take that back!" I demand.

"Nope!" He rolls away from me and I pout.

"I thought you promised not to leave me!" I tease.

"I did." He pulls me up as he stands. Then he starts to kneel down on one knee.

I gasp when he pulls out a small black box. Once can only assume what's inside. When he opens it, there sits a small gold ring with a beautiful yellow diamond. Tears fill my eyes, roll down my cheeks and I cover my mouth with both hands as he says the next few sentences:

"I know that this is a lot to take in, and I know we only just got back from Italy, while this is probably overwhelming and I probably should've asked your parents permission first…" He takes a deep breath and starts over. "Isabella Marie Swan. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and will always love you. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

Tears were now pouring down my face and I was afraid to use my voice. So I just nodded frantically. When he put the ring on my ring finger and stood up, I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He did the same. From that moment on, I knew that no matter what, he'd never leave me again and we'd finally get the happy ending we deserved.


End file.
